Back to The Beginning
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: The war ended and the light side lost.  Now one young man must go back in time to save his world, his future, and his friends.  Will he succeed or make things worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

**Back to the Beginning**

The remaining Weasley's, Hermione, and Nevile sat around the living rooma of Grimmauld Place. They all looked tired and weak. They'd just come out of the final battle and were pretty beaten up.

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked crying. She just witnessed Harry die right in front of her.

"I don't think there's anything we can do, except run," Ron said.

"We can't run. They'll find us wherever we go. They know we were involved with fighting You Know Who. We won't be safe for long," George said.

"Maybe there is something we can do," Neville said.

They all turned to him. "Like what?"

Neville took something out of his pocket. It was a time turner. "I found this in my dad's things last summer.

"Neville, we can't use time turner. It only goes back a few hours anyway. It wouldn't be enough. We just weren't prepared enough. Harry wasn't prepared enough," Hermione said sadly.

Neville shook his head. "This one's different. It could go back twenty years if necessary. We could change everything.

"Neville, do you have any idea what you're suggesting? We could completely destroy our future."

"Hermione, the future is already destroyed. Harry's dead. The dark side won. How much worse could it possible get?" Ron asked bitterly.

Hermione had to admit that he was probably right. The world was already in shambles. People were being terrorized. It couldn't get much worse than that. "Okay say we do this. How far back do we go? How much do change and how much do we leave the same. We still have to be careful."

Neville nodded. "I agree, which is why I think only one of us should go. If we all go, we could end up making things worse."

"So, who goes?" Ginny asked.

"I think it should be Neville," Hermione said.

"Wait, what?" Neville asked. He knew it was his idea, but he was the last person that should be trusted with something this big.

"You're the most practical person. Whoever goes is going to have to be able to set up a life. Someone who has the finances to buy property. You're the only one that does, Neville," she explained.

"What if I fail?"

"You won't. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for," Hermione told him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and George stood right outside Godric's Hollow. "You know what you're going to do?" Hermione asked.

Neville nodded. They'd spent most of the night planning what would be done once Neville made it into the past. "Yeah, I know what to do.

"Be careful, mate," Ron said.

"It's them!" they heard someone yell and soon a group of death eaters started throwing curses.

"Go Neville, now!" Hermione yelled.

Neville quickly put the time turner around his neck and started turning it. The last thing he saw before disappearing was green light and Hermione falling to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing Neville knew, he was once again standing in Godric's Hollow, right outside the Potter home. Only this time it was different. His friends weren't there and neither were the death eaters. Had the time turner worked? Was he in the past?

Neville didn't have time to contemplate those thoughts because he heard someone approach. He quickly hid behind the bushes. He peered out and saw a dark figure approach the Potter home.

It was in that moment that Neville knew that the plan had worked. He been sent back sixteen years. It was once again Halloween of 1981. The figure that he saw was Voldemort coming to kill the Potter family.

Neville's first instinct was to try to stop it. To stop the dark lord from killing James and Lily Potter, but he knew he couldn't. Some things had to happen the way they did before. Unfortunately, The Potters' deaths were one of them.

Neville watched in horror as James Potter came out and started Dueling with Voldemort. They started throwing curses at each other for a few minutes before the Vodemort cast the killing curse. Neville closed his eyes. He didn't want to see James Potter die.

Neville opened his eyes after he heard the thud of James Potter's body hitting the ground. After he saw Voldemort go into the house, Neville came out from his hiding spat and waited. Waited for the inevitable to happen. He didn't have long to wait. He knew as soon as he saw the second flash of green light from the nursery window.

He sighed. It had happened. Lily Potter was dead and Voldemort's body had been destroyed. Neville slowly walked inside. He could hear Harry's cries as soon as he entered the house. He walked through the house and into the nursery. The first thing he saw was Lily Potter's lifeless body. He bent down over her boy. "I promise, your sacrifice won't be in vain. Not this time."

Neville then stood up and peered into the crib. It was weird to see one of his friends, someone he'd gone to school with as a toddler. He still remembered the last time he'd seen him. It has right before Harry was killed. He was bruised, bloody, and begging for death at the time.

Neville shook those thoughts away. He couldn't think about that now. That hadn't happened yet. He had to focus on the task at hand, which was getting Harry out of there before Hagrid showed up and took the boy to the Dursley's. That couldn't happen this time. It would be the beginning of the end for Harry. For all of them. No, he had to give Harry a better life than that.

He reached into the crib and gently pulled the screaming baby out. "It's okay now, Harry. You're safe now. And if I have it my way, you always will be," Neville said as he rested the boy on his hip and walking out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Neville found himself laying on a bed in the Leaky Caldron with Harry next to him in a transfigured crib. Neville wasn't that great at Transfiguration, but he'd managed it after a few attempts.

Neville looked at the sleeping child and smiled. Things would be different for him this time. He would have a happy life. Neville wasn't quite sure how great a father he would be, but he knew he'd be better than the Dursley's. Hell, the Malfoy's would be better than the Dursley's.

Yes, Harry's life would be much easier this time around, especially since he would not have to go around hearing that he was the boy who lived. Neville had taken him before Dumbledore could find out that Harry survived the killing curse. Everyone would probably believe that Harry was dead, which suited Neville just fine. The less people interfered with Harry's life the better.

Neville did respect Dumbledore for the most part. He knew that the man just wanted what was best for the wizarding world, but he destroyed a child's life, and in the process caused the very thing he was trying to prevent. He kept Harry isolated from the wizarding World. And because of that, not only did Harry grow up horribly, but he wasn't ready to face Voldemort. That couldn't happen this time.

Neville looked up at Harry once more. "It'll be different this time, Harry. I promise." Neville wasn't sure who he was making the promise to. Baby Harry or the version of Harry that hadn't survived. Either way, he would keep his promise. He wouldn't let either of them down.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Neville sat at a table in the Leaky Caldron with Harry, who he'd placed a glamour on. The boy now had straight dark brown hair and his eyes were a darker shade of green.

"Excuse me," someone said.

Neville looked up and was shocked by what he saw. His mother was there carrying a baby, who must have been him. _This is weird, _he thought to himself. He simply couldn't wrap his head around it. For some reason he hadn't thought about this before.

"I was wanted to tell you beautiful your little boy is. I'm Alice by the way. Alice Longbottom," she said as she extended her hand to him.

Neville finally came to his senses and was able to speak. "Evan. Evan Gryphon. This is my son Harry," he lied, hoping his mother wouldn't make the connection between his son and the Potter boy.

Alice smiled sadly. "My godson's name was Harry. He and his parents were killed recently."

To say Neville was surprised was an understatement. He had no idea that his mother was Harry's godmother. If that was the case then Harry should've been sent to live with them when his parents were killed. So why hadn't he? The answer came to him pretty quick. _Dumbledore,_ he thought to himself angrily. The man had started manipulating Harry since he was a baby. He'd ruined Harry's life. And with it, the world.

Neville cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you. Anyway, it was nice meeting you," Alice said.

"You too," Neville said.

Once his mother was gone, Neville picked up his copy of the Daily Prophet. He noticed an article that nearly caused him to fall caused him to fall out of his chair. "Bloody hell," he cursed. It wasn't the article pertaining to the deaths of all three Potters. No, that he expected. It was the article below it that shocked him.

**Sirius Black Exonerated**

_Sirius Black, who was previously believed to have betrayed the Potters to You Know Who, has been and killed twelve muggles has been cleared of all charges._

_In a trial arranged by, Albus Dumbledore, it was discovered that the Potters secret keeper was actually Peter Pettigrew. There is no word on Pettigrew's whereabouts, but…_

Neville stopped reading and angrily crinkled the paper into a ball. Just when he thought his opinion of Dumbledore could get no lower, he was proven wrong. It wasn't the fact that Sirius was exonerated that angered. Sirius deserved to be free. The thing that pissed him off was that the man wasn't exonerated the first time.

Contrary to popular believe, Neville wasn't an idiot. The only thing he'd changed so far was where Harry ended up. Everything else, including what Sirius did and didn't do happened as it should've. The only difference it that this time, Dumbledore stood up for Sirius this time. That told Neville that Dumbledore knew Sirius was innocent last time as well. He simply chosen not to tell anyone in order to keep Harry with the Dursley's.

The very thought of all the things Dumbledore had done to Harry's world. And those were just the things he knew about. He had to wonder, how much more was there? What else had Dumbledore done to create the horrible future Neville had just left?

Neville took a few deep breaths. Harry shouldn't see him this angry. Besides, it didn't really matter anymore. It wouldn't happen this time. Things had already started to change. Sirius had been exonerated and Harry was no longer going to be subjected to hateful relatives.

The only thing Neville had to worry about right now was what he was going to tell Sirius and Remus. He couldn't let them continue to believe that Harry was dead. He wasn't that heartless. He needed to find a way to tell them.

Neville picked Harry up and headed towards the door. He needed to get home and plan his next move.


End file.
